Like sugar melting into black tea
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Incluso aunque no lo pudiese tener, Iwaizumi rezaba cada día por que Oikawa mirara en su dirección, en una añoranza que había durado toda una vida. AU. OS.
**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Matsukawa/Hanamaki, Iwaizumi/Kindaichi (¿?), angst, me gusta hacer a Iwaizumi sufrir, universo alternativo.

 **Notas iniciales:** Había querido regalarme un iwaoi para mi cumpleaños, so here we are. Iba a hacerlo en un three-shot, pero al final decidí que me iba a dar mucha flojera subirlos por separado (haha). Los párrafos en cursiva al principio son parte de un poema de Jorge Luis Borges, llamado "El amenazado".

* * *

 _"Estar contigo o no estar contigo es la medida de mi tiempo."_

 **.**

Iwaizumi ignoró por completo su cigarrillo a medio consumir mientras el fuego lo convertía en cenizas. Tampoco ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la cerveza que estaba frente a él.

Hacía menos de dos horas había entregado el anillo de lo habría de separar por siempre de Oikawa. Ese mismo anillo que lo obligaba a renunciar a cualquier tipo de sentimiento, por más que su amor no correspondido se aferrara silenciosamente a su corazón, a cualquier clase de mínima esperanza que los años no mataron.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al recuerdo de los dedos entrelazados que no eran los suyos y Oikawa apartándose, alejándose con cada paso.

Así que Iwaizumi suspiró, intentando llevarse los rastros de dolor en su pecho, y juntó las manos, para así detener los escalofríos que parecían recorrerlo entero.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el interior de su bolsillo, pero al igual que al mundo entero esa noche, lo ignoró. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, se lamió los labios. Quería que esa noche terminara tan rápido como fuese posible.

La noticia de que Oikawa se iba a casar tomó por sorpresa todos, incluso a su familia. Había llegado una tarde, con su prometida de la mano, anunciando que la boda se celebraría en verano. Tres meses. En cierto punto de la reunión, Iwaizumi creyó poder ser capaz de caminar fuera de la vida de Oikawa sin ningún problema. Pero soltar la mano de alguien que conocía desde hacía más de veintisiete años no era tan fácil como creía.

Primero, comenzaron las salidas esporádicas, con Oikawa desapareciéndose unas cuantas horas, sólo para llegar oliendo a un sutil perfume femenino. Después, comenzaron las llamadas a mitad de la noche, los secretos, las cajas llenas de cosas, los folletos de bienes raíces, las llamadas a los bancos. Y, al final, no quedaba ni una sola pertenencia de Oikawa en un departamento que era demasiado grande para Iwaizumi.

Y unos días después, la invitación a la boda. _Oikawa Tooru y Mishima Akane tienen el honor de invitarlo a_. No pudo leer más. Guardó la invitación debajo de un montón de cartas. Una semana después, sin embargo, Oikawa se apareció de nuevo en su antiguo departamento pidiéndole a Iwaizumi que fuese su padrino en la boda.

—No le puedo pedir a nadie más esto, Iwa-chan. ¡Te he conocido toda la vida! Debes estar allí en un momento tan importante —dijo Oikawa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Iwaizumi amenazó con romperle la nariz si no se callaba dentro de los próximos tres segundos. Oikawa fingió horror.

—¡Hacerle eso al novio cuando faltan sólo tres semanas para la boda! No puedes ser tan cruel, Iwa-chan.

En vez de romperle la nariz, Iwaizumi aceptó.

 **.**

Cuando llegó a su departamento, tiró su saco, su cartera y sus llaves al piso. Prácticamente se arrastró hasta el sillón y encendió su celular.

 _Matsukawa: ¿dónde estás, iwaizumi?_

 _Hanamaki: Recogí tus souvenirs de la boda, aunque sólo es mochi y umeshuu._

Tenía más mensajes por el estilo, todos preguntando dónde estaba y si se encontraba bien. Iwaizumi gruñó. Quizás estaba demasiado ebrio para poder tocar las teclas correctas en su celular y escribir un mensaje coherente.

En vez de eso, siguió bajando por los mensajes y las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y buzones de voz. Uno en especial captó su atención, pues el nombre estaba decorado con emojis y decía una sola palabra: Tooru.

 _Iwa-chan, ¿quieres desayunar con Akane-chan y conmigo mañana? Los omelettes de Akane-chan son los mejores._

El mismo dolor en el pecho que lograba llevarlo al borde de las lágrimas. Se contuvo y apagó su celular de nuevo, tirándolo también al piso.

De alguna manera, Iwaizumi ya estaba acostumbrado a que Oikawa rompiera su corazón sin saberlo. Desde la primera novia que Oikawa se consiguió hasta las chicas con las que salió en la universidad. Un corazón roto permanentemente.

El alcohol en su sangre le hizo cerrar lentamente los ojos e inhalar profundamente. Echó una última mirada a ese el que había sido el hogar que compartía con Oikawa y extrañó cuando su compañero cantaba en la regadera o tomaba la leche directamente del envase.

Pero ahora no había nada. Ni siquiera el estúpido póster de la película favorita de Oikawa.

 **.**

—Estás siendo patético, Iwaizumi —apuntó Hanamaki mientras se llenaba la boca con un trozo de sándwich.

Iwaizumi tomó un trozo de fruta con su tenedor distraídamente.

—Wow, gracias, una excelente observación —refunfuñó sarcásticamente.

—Estás ignorando a Oikawa —agregó Matsukawa—. Eso es suficiente para señalarte que estás siendo patético. Incluso aunque ya lo sepas.

—Necesito tiempo —se excusó Iwaizumi, gruñendo.

—Todos somos adultos ya, Iwaizumi. No puedes seguir ignorando sus mensajes como si tuviésemos quince años.

—Oikawa no deja de mandarnos mensajes preguntando por ti.

—Si tan preocupado está, conoce la dirección de este departamento perfectamente.

—¿Estás huyendo de él, Iwaizumi?

La pregunta de Matsukawa lo tomó por sorpresa y no supo cómo responder. ¿Estaba huyendo de él? Definitivamente. No había contestado sus mensajes ni sus llamadas en las últimas dos semanas, aunque Oikawa tampoco había ido más allá para buscarlo. No podía enfrentarlo ahora que no era _su Oikawa Tooru_ y, definitivamente, su corazón no podría ver una vez más el anillo alrededor de su dedo sin quebrarse.

Tenía miedo de verlo de nuevo y que todos los sentimientos acumulados de tantos años de pronto se desbordaran.

—Estaré bien mientras él sea feliz —fue su respuesta, en parte mentira y verdad.

Matsukawa y Hanamaki guardaron silencio.

—Sabía que no había ninguna clase de esperanza para mí. Que yo no era normal, pero él aún podía formar una familia y ser feliz. Y entre mi amor y su felicidad, la respuesta es obvia —la voz de Iwaizumi sonó áspera—. No soy tan egoísta para arrebatarle eso a Oikawa.

Su par de amigos guardaron silencio una vez más, en solemnidad ante las lágrimas silenciosas que golpeaban la mesa de madera.

Iwaizumi pensó que no era lo suficientemente egoísta y probablemente nunca lo sería. Ya lo había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando supo que no era normal querer besar a tu mejor amigo.

 **.**

 _Oikawa Tooru se lleva la primera anotación del partido..._

Iwaizumi dejó su ramen por un momento para girar y mirar el partido de volleyball que se transmitía en la pequeña televisión del local. Al parecer era un partido amistoso entre dos equipos famosos.

Hicieron un _close up_ a la expresión de Oikawa y algo dentro de Iwaizumi se estremeció. ¿Siempre había sido así de intensa la mirada de su mejor amigo? Intentó no pensar en ello. Las gradas estaban llenas de fans de Oikawa y del equipo.

Jugaron tres sets, con el equipo de Oikawa resultando ganador. Mientras, Iwaizumi terminó su ramen en silencio. Apenas había pasado mes y medio desde que Oikawa se casó.

Iwaizumi sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

—¿Kindaichi?

—Oh, Iwaizumi-san. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Hay alguien más en la oficina? Quiero recoger unas revistas que iban a llegar para mí. Le dije a Yachi que las colocara sobre mi escritorio. ¿Puedes fijarte si están allí?

—De acuerdo. Un momento.

Kindaichi desapareció del otro lado de la línea. El reloj en su muñeca marcaban 10:45 pm. Aún no era muy tarde y, si tenía suerte, podría llegar a su oficina en menos de quince minutos.

Kindaichi no tardó mucho en regresar.

—Sí, hay un sobre en su escritorio, Iwaizumi-san. ¿Quiere que le pida al guardia que deje abierta la oficina un poco más?

Iwaizumi volvió a mirar su reloj. Podría tomar un taxi.

—Sí, por favor. Estaré allí en unos diez minutos. No tardaré mucho.

—Entendido.

Y cortó la llamada. Iwaizumi salió del pequeño local de ramen e inhaló el aire del exterior. Aún no comenzaba la temporada de lluvias de verano, pero el aire ya se sentía húmedo. Insoportablemente húmedo. Con tan sólo caminar unos metros, Iwaizumi ya estaba comenzando a sudar. Dobló las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y se vio obligado a desabrochar unos cuantos botones de su camisa.

Cruzó la acera y tomó un taxi. En todo el trayecto la imagen de Oikawa con la mirada feroz y esa expresión que jamás había visto no dejó su cabeza. Aunque ahora el dolor en su pecho era menos y podía responder unos cuantos mensajes que Oikawa le mandaba de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, su mente también lo traicionaba ocasionalmente y terminaba recordando cuando tenían sólo diecisiete años y caminaban debajo de los cerezos en primavera, sin ninguna preocupación del mundo. Recordaba su sonrisa, la risa genuina que sonaba tan íntima y el ligero roce de sus manos cuando caminaban lado a lado.

Jamás habían estado apartados tanto tiempo.

Extrañaba su voz, los suave _Iwa-chan_ que susurraba cuando no había nadie más.

 **.**

Abrió el sobre con las revistas y las hojeó un momento. Departamentos en Tokio. Las guardó en su maletín y miró sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, Kindaichi. Ya puedes irte.

Su subordinado asintió, con una expresión emocionada.

—De nada, Iwaizumi-san. Estoy feliz de haber sido de ayuda.

—Vámonos, Kindaichi. Si no me equivoco, vamos a la misma estación, ¿verdad?

La cara de Kindaichi se iluminó. Lucía como un niño al que acababan de invitar a una juguetería.

—¡Sí, gracias, Iwaizumi-san!

El excesivo entusiasmo de Kindaichi por algo tan simple como caminar juntos a la estación hizo que Iwaizumi sonriera un poco. Ambos salieron del edificio a los pocos minutos, después de agradecer al guardia de seguridad.

—¿Era tan importante el sobre como para regresar a la oficina? —preguntó Kindaichi con genuina curiosidad.

—Algo así. Voy a mudarme de departamento y estoy buscando un lugar cerca de aquí. Mañana es sábado, así que si no lo hacía hoy, habría tenido que esperar hasta el lunes —Iwaizumi explicó pacientemente.

—Oh, entiendo.

La conversación murió temporalmente y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la estación. Sin embargo, Kindaichi lucía mucho más nervioso con cada minuto que pasaba, jugando con sus dedos y evitando las miradas curiosas de Iwaizumi.

Cuando llegaron a la estación e Iwaizumi estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, Kindaichi exclamó su nombre. Iwaizumi se dio la vuelta y lo miró confundido, al igual que las personas que descendían por la escalera. Kindaichi se tornó de un profundo color carmín.

—Y-Yo... I-Iwaizumi-san... Y-Y-Yo... —inhaló aire, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento— ¡IWAIZUMI-SAN, SAL CONMIGO!

—¿Uh? —fue lo único que Iwaizumi alcanzó a pronunciar.

Kindaichi bajó la mirada, visiblemente más nervioso que antes.

—Y-Yo... ¡Admiro tu trabajo, Iwaizumi-san! Y... Y también... ¡Me has gustado desde que entré a trabajar en la empresa! —Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que la confesión de Kindaichi fue escuchada a cien kilómetros a la redonda— ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Y Kindaichi se inclinó noventa grados, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Iwaizumi sabía que no era justo para Kindaichi, sobre todo cuando el rostro de Oikawa seguía grabado en su mente y el anhelo de tantos años se rehusaba a desvanecerse, pero aún así tomó su mano, sorprendiendo incluso al mismo Kindaichi.

—Vayamos un poco más lento.

La risa de Oikawa se desvaneció en sus oídos.

 **.**

Dos meses. Podría decirse que Iwaizumi estaba casi bien, inmerso en su trabajo y apenas contestando los mensajes de Oikawa. Se había mudado del antiguo departamento donde él y su mejor amigo habían compartido sus años de estudiantes universitarios.

Ahora tenía un departamento con más luz y una cocina más grande. También había recibido un ascenso en su trabajo y ganaba casi lo doble que antes. Tenía a Kindaichi, con quien estaba trabajando lentamente en su relación.

Oikawa no le dolía tanto como antes. Todavía no se convertía en un fantasma, porque aún lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo tomó como un efecto colateral de haber pasado veintisiete años de su vida junto a él.

Así que cuando recibió la llamada de Matsukawa, pudo haberse imaginado todo: Oikawa va a tener un hijo, Oikawa se va a ir al extranjero, Oikawa ya no pregunta más por ti.

—Oikawa está en el hospital —Matsukawa hizo una pausa, intentando no sonar demasiado alarmado—. Se lastimó severamente los ligamentos de la rodilla.

* * *

 _"Es, ya lo sé, el amor: la ansiedad y el alivio de oír tu voz, la espera y la memoria, el horror de vivir en lo sucesivo."_

 **.**

Fue una tarde después del entrenamiento, el último verano antes de que se graduaran. El equipo había celebrado con pizza y Oikawa había designado al siguiente capitán. Y luego hubo lágrimas, por todos los partidos que perdieron y ganaron, por los amigos que dejarían de ver.

Cuando todos los demás miembros del equipo se retiraron, sólo quedaron Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Ambos se acostaron sobre el piso y miraron las lámparas del gimnasio.

—Siento que voy a llorar, Iwa-chan —murmuró Oikawa soltando un enorme suspiro.

—¿Cuánto crees que me pagaría Hanamaki por una foto tuya con los mocos escurriendo? —preguntó Iwaizumi, sin evitar la sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Iwa-chan! —protestó Oikawa— No quiero irme de aquí todavía. No quiero dejar de verte.

El corazón de Iwaizumi dio un vuelco. Se preguntó por qué las palabras de Oikawa siempre tenían el mismo efecto en él. Aunque fuesen inocentes, Iwaizumi albergaba la esperanza de que no fuesen así, de que Oikawa realmente sintiera algo por él.

Quizás Oikawa ya tuviese la sospecha de que Iwaizumi lo miraba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en sus ojos.

—Vamos a estar bien. Lo prometo —Iwaizumi habló, con voz firme y reconfortante.

Pronto, sintió la mano de Oikawa tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan. No podría pedir más.

 **.**

Oikawa se tambaleó un poco, apoyado del brazo de Iwaizumi, mientras entraba a su departamento. Y soltó unas cuantas risitas al apoyar sus muletas en el escalón.

El enorme departamento, de colores blancos y grandes ventanas, lucía más vacío de lo que Iwaizumi imaginó. No lucía como el hogar de dos jóvenes recién casados; más bien tenía un aire de abandono y desinterés.

Los cactus y las plantas en el borde de la ventana estaban a punto de marchitarse bajo el inclemente sol que entraba al mediodía. Un poco de ropa estaba botada en los sillones y el suelo.

Oikawa dejó el firme apoyo que le ofrecía Iwaizumi y caminó, con la única pierna que no le dolía, hasta el sillón. Se desplomó entre las almohadas y volvió a reír, en un tono que irritó a Iwaizumi.

Su risa era fingida y estaba llena de amargura.

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo —anunció Iwaizumi mientras dejaba su saco en el perchero y abotonaba las mangas de su camisa.

Oikawa no respondió.

Nunca se imaginó que después de tantas semanas evitándolo, saliese corriendo sin la menor duda de su oficina ante una simple llamada, sin necesitar una explicación. Y es que no había manera que Iwaizumi ignorara los llamados de ayuda de Oikawa. Jamás había podido hacerlo y un par de meses no harían eso cambiar.

Iwaizumi cocinó en silencio, utilizando los ingredientes que había comprado antes. Se aseguró de cocinar un poco más para que Oikawa tuviese algo qué cenar.

—Iwa-chan —lo llamó Oikawa desde la sala, utilizando el característico tono con el que siempre lo llamaba.

Era un sonido tan familiar que Iwaizumi reaccionó inmediatamente, girando todo su cuerpo hacia su dirección.

—Quédate conmigo hasta mañana —susurró.

—Estoy seguro de que a Mishima no le gustaría eso —replicó con suavidad.

Oikawa volvió a reír con su risa amarga y cargada de algo que Iwaizumi no supo descifrar.

—Akane-chan ha estado quedándose en casa de una de sus amigas.

—¿Tuvieron una pelea?

Oikawa no respondió a la pregunta y evitó su mirada. El silencio creció entre ambos y el departamento se llenó de melancolía. Oikawa tocó su rodilla con la yema de los dedos y suspiró.

—No puedo quedarme, Oikawa. Tengo que ver a alguien esta noche.

—¿Ya te conseguiste una novia, Iwa-chan?

Ahora Iwaizumi evitó la pregunta y puso los platos en la mesa, todo en completo silencio. Realmente se sentía como un extraño en esa casa.

—¿Quieres una cerveza, Oikawa?

—Hmmmm.

Entonces ayudó a Oikawa a levantarse del sillón y lo guió hasta la pequeña mesa de madera con sólo dos sillas. Oikawa se sentó, aún rehusándose a mirarlo y tomó sus palillos. Sin mucho ánimo, tomó un trozo de tofu y lo masticó con aún menos ánimo.

—Había extrañado tu comida, Iwa-chan —confesó con una expresión que lo hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando Oikawa enfermaba e Iwaizumi se hacía cargo de él.

La misma expresión con un aire de ternura y amor. Y genuina felicidad. Iwaizumi sintió una punzada en el pecho, de dolor, de ganas de comerle la boca allí mismo.

Porque Oikawa era vulnerable y frágil, y cada uno de sus movimientos mantenía a Iwaizumi en vilo, desde siempre.

Y ahora, con una rodilla destrozada y un departamento vacío, Oikawa lucía increíblemente frágil, como si de repente veinte años se le hubiesen esfumado de encima y fuese sólo un niño que se escondía detrás de Iwaizumi, aterrado de los escarabajos y las abejas.

Tuvo ganas de preguntarle por todas las cosas que se había perdido en los dos meses que había estado evitándolo, pero decidió contemplar esa expresión que tanto amaba un poco más.

El amor silencioso comenzó a llenarle el pecho de calor y también tuvo ganas de llorar. Ese Oikawa Tooru frente a él era el mismo Oikawa Tooru de hace diez años.

—Para serte sincero, la comida de Akane-chan no era tan buena como la tuya, Iwa-chan —admitió, llenándose la boca con arroz—. Realmente había extrañado esto.

Iwaizumi asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Si hablaba, quizás terminaría diciendo cosas innecesarias.

El momento era perfecto para confesarle a Oikawa todos los sentimientos que se había guardado por años, con el sol entrando por la ventana y golpeando las pupilas de su mejor amigo, con la misma expresión de siempre y las largas pestañas haciendo sombra en sus pómulos. Podría cruzar la pequeña mesa en un sólo movimiento, tomarle de la mano y besarlo. Ahora que Oikawa era más vulnerable que nunca, que probablemente sería incapaz de rechazarlo...

Sin embargo, Iwaizumi siguió mirándolo desde su lugar y no se atrevió a moverse, mucho menos a hablar.

—Iwa-chan, ¿sucede algo?

La voz de Oikawa lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Uhm, sí...

—Iwa-chan —y Oikawa sonrió, genuinamente, en una de esas sonrisas que sólo Iwaizumi era merecedor de recibir—, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

E Iwaizumi asintió, de nuevo, en silencio. Porque no sabía hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo desde el lugar que le correspondía.

Suspiró y dejó que el sol iluminara cada una de las facciones de Oikawa.

 **.**

—No puedo creer que lo encontré en una nota tan pequeña —susurró Hanamaki mientras le pasaba el periódico a Iwaizumi.

La nota no pasaba de más de tres párrafos. _Oikawa Tooru, jugador de la selección de volleyball nacional, se lastimó los ligamentos de la rodilla en un partido amistoso contra la selección de Alemania, resultando en una baja indefinitiva del equipo._

Iwaizumi gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Aún no has ido a ver a Oikawa, ¿verdad?

—No hay necesidad. Su mamá vino desde Miyagi para cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba de la cirugía —Iwaizumi tomó un sorbo de su café, ignorando la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Lo cuidaste durante tres semanas y ahora finges que no te importa? —Hanamaki sonrió, enfatizando la ironía de su pregunta.

—No es como si Oikawa no me importara —respondió, ligeramente irritado—. Pero no es un buen momento para hablar con él.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Hanamaki, él y yo hemos pasado literalmente toda nuestra vida juntos. Me conoce tan bien como yo a él.

—¿Y qué estás escondiendo de Oikawa?

Iwaizumi suspiró. Estaba seguro de que el próximo dolor de cabeza no se iría en al menos una hora. Odiaba las preguntas de Hanamaki porque lo golpeaban justo donde más le dolía. En Oikawa y en todas las cosas que se negaba a admitir.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Los labios de Hanamaki hicieron un 'o' perfecto y realmente lucía sorprendido, tanto que molestó a Iwaizumi.

—¿Es en serio?

Reluctantemente, Iwaizumi explicó:

—Lo estamos tomando con tiempo.

—¿Y por qué lo quieres ocultar de Oikawa?

—No es un buen momento para hablar de mi vida privada cuando él aún no sabe si va a poder jugar volleyball de nuevo.

—Hummm, Oikawa realmente se consiguió un buen Iwa-chan.

El golpe que Hanamaki recibió en la cabeza lo silenció con un exclamación ahogada.

—¡Issei! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Iwaizumi luce como si fuese a llorar —dijo Matsukawa mientras bajaba la mano y dejaba unas cuantas bolsas de plástico en la mesa.

—No voy a llorar —se defendió Iwaizumi, frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo.

—Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar? Oikawa va a venir.

Pero en cuanto Hanamaki terminó de proponerle a Iwaizumi quedarse, él ya estaba tomando su abrigo y sacando su cartera.

—Será otro día. Seguramente traerá una de sus películas de aliens y nos obligará a verlas hasta que alguien ruegue por piedad —se puso los zapatos en la entrada y giró para mirar a sus amigos—. Además, tengo planes esta noche.

—Hey, que te comportes como un idiota con Oikawa no significa que puedas hacer lo mismo con nosotros —Hanamaki exclamó.

Iwaizumi ya no respondió a ese último reclamo y salió del departamento, esperando no encontrarse con Oikawa en el camino.

 **.**

—Mamá —comenzó Iwaizumi, balanceando los pies en la silla, aún demasiado grande para él—, ¿cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?

Su mamá rió, suavemente, y la cocina se llenó de tranquilidad por un momento.

—No sé cómo explicarlo correctamente —respondió, dándole la espalda—. Quizás no haya una forma correcta de explicarlo pero, Hajime, lo sabrás en cuanto lo encuentres. Quizás mirarás a esa persona y simplemente lo sepas. Quizás te tardes años en saberlo. Quizás te enteres demasiado tarde.

No era una buena respuesta para un niño confundido de doce años. Pero Iwaizumi no dijo nada y le agradeció a su mamá.

Aún así trató de recordar la primera vez que vio a Oikawa. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzó en rescatar las memorias más tiernas de su infancia, le fue imposible saber si lo que sentía por Oikawa era amor.

Porque desde siempre, Oikawa había estado allí, a su lado, y quererlo se sentía tan natural como respirar.

 **.**

Estar con Kindaichi era fácil. A ambos les gustaba el mismo equipo de volleyball y amaban su trabajo. Aunque iban lento, Iwaizumi ya podía adivinar que no iba a ser tan difícil estar a su lado.

Incluso cuando sus manos añoraban el contacto de otra persona y a veces su mente lo traicionaba recordando la risa de Oikawa.

Pero Iwaizumi sabía que eso lo curaría el tiempo. Y aunque su mejor amigo estuviese casado y con un lesión que podría arruinar su carrera por completo, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sus caminos habrían de separarse tarde o temprano.

Su primer amor, el único amor que conocía hasta ahora, no estaba destinado a ser y así eran las cosas.

Kindaichi tomó su mano tímidamente mientras ambos caminaban hacia la estación. Una vez más, la piel de Iwaizumi rechazó silenciosamente el calor del otro. Iwaizumi suspiró, ignorando a sus instintos más básicos que parecían haber sido construidos en torno a Oikawa.

—Iwaizumi-san, ¿estás bien? Has estado distraído todo este tiempo —preguntó Kindaichi con preocupación en la voz.

—Ah, uhm, sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas —se disculpó Iwaizumi dándole una sonrisa un poco forzada para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya casi llegamos a la estación. Iwaizumi-san, quería preguntarte si...

Las palabras de Kindaichi fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Iwaizumi que empezó a sonar. Cuando Iwaizumi miró la pantalla, prácticamente se quedó congelado en su lugar, lleno de sorpresa y algo parecido al pánico.

Era el nombre de Oikawa, rodeado de diferentes emojis con una fotografía de él haciendo un signo de paz y guiñando un ojo. Vaciló unos cuantos segundos si responder o no, hasta que por fin deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y pegó el aparato a su oreja.

—Iwa-chan, pensé que no me responderías —la voz de Oikawa lograba cambiarlo completamente, principalmente porque había extrañado sus palabras más que nadie.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Estoy bastante ebrio y no tengo nada para cenar —respondió Oikawa, soltando una risita.

—¿Estás solo?

—Yup, mi mamá regresó a Miyagi y... Iwa-chan, vas a venir o no.

Iwaizumi hizo una pausa y miró a Kindaichi, a su lado. Había planeado ir a cenar al departamento de Kindaichi después de salir de la oficina.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Iwa-chan, por favor.

Allí estaban las señales de auxilio que Oikawa rara vez ponía en palabras. El mismo tono con el que varias veces intentó apartarlo para poder hundirse. Que Oikawa pudiese leerlo como un libro abierto también aplicaba para él. Y era una de esas señales de ayuda que jamás podría negar.

No importaba cuantas veces lo llamara, Iwaizumi correría a su lado sin importar dónde, cuándo o cómo.

 **.**

Llegó al departamento de Oikawa con los ingredientes para preparar curry en una bolsa. Tocó el timbre varias veces sólo para descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta.

Se quitó los zapatos en silencio y encendió las luces de la sala.

—¿Oikawa?

No había ningún rastro de Oikawa en la sala y eso no calmaba a Iwaizumi. No estaba seguro de las tantas cosas que podría haber hecho ebrio.

—Iwa-chan, aquí estoy... —las sílabas sonaron arrastradas y la voz provino de detrás del sillón.

Y justo allí en la alfombra había un rastro de latas de cerveza vacías que lo guiaron hasta un Oikawa muy borracho recargado contra el respaldo del sillón. No lucía bien. Se había quitado los vendajes de la rodilla.

Iwaizumi se puso en cuclillas, dejando las bolsas de plástico en el suelo. Cuando Oikawa lo miró, le sonrió, en un gesto tan roto y doloroso que Iwaizumi tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—Iwa-chan, estás aquí.

Iwaizumi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo colocó gentilmente sobre el sillón.

—Prepararé curry. Quédate aquí.

—Uhm, Iwa-chan —canturreó Oikawa—. ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

—Di una palabra más y mi zapato estará en tu cara —amenazó Iwaizumi, sin mucho ánimo. Tomó las bolsas de plástico y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cocinó en silencio y, como era costumbre, preparó un poco más para que Oikawa pudiese comer lo mismo un par de días.

Le sirvió un poco en un plato y se lo llevó hasta el sillón. Si era por esa noche, estaba bien romper las reglas de siempre comer en la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Mishima? —preguntó casualmente.

—Ah... —Oikawa bajó la mirada.

Iwaizumi no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta. Las plantas que habían estado en el borde de la ventana, el ligero olor a perfume femenino, un sólo par de zapatos a la entrada, algunos platos que ya no estaban, retratos que habían desaparecido y unos cuantos cojínes. Y luego, los papeles de divorcio en la mesita de centro de la sala.

—Akane-chan y yo nos separamos... Ah, no, esa es una mentira: ella me botó. Hoy llegaron los papeles del divorcio. Gracioso, ¿no?

Pero Iwaizumi no podía encontrar nada divertido en lo que Oikawa le contaba. Habían tenido una discusión, luego una pelea y luego la realización de que Oikawa no podría seguir siendo el jugador estrella de la selección japonesa de volleyball.

—Iwa-chan —lo miró finalmente Oikawa, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—, si mi rodilla se recupera, sólo tendré año y medio para seguir jugando.

Iwaizumi lo miró y no supo qué decir mientras su mejor amigo, su primer amor, rompía en lágrimas. ¿Qué palabras podrían consolarlo? Él era el único que tenía permitido ver esa parte frágil de Oikawa y aún así no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar sus brazos por su torso y a estrecharlo contra él, porque ese era el único método que conocía. No era bueno con las palabras, así que lo menos que podría ofrecerle era algún lugar seguro donde poder derrumbarse un rato.

De pronto, recordó las palabras de su madre y la verdad lo golpeó tan fuerte que se quedó sin respiración por unos momentos.

Amar a Oikawa era tan natural que ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para confirmarlo.

Después de un rato, Oikawa e Iwaizumi se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, sujetándose como si se estuviesen aferrando a la vida misma.

 **.**

—Iwaizumi-san, jamás había visto esa clase de expresión en tu rostro —dijo Kindaichi entregándole unos documentos para firmar.

Iwaizumi se preguntó qué clase de expresión habría puesto para que incluso Kindaichi pudiese haberlo notado. Se encogió de hombros y firmó los papeles sin aún responderle.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya sabes, esa vez que tu amigo te habló cuando estábamos de camino a la expresión. Lucías como si estuvieses dispuesto a atravesar media ciudad corriendo.

—¿De verdad? —Iwaizumi no le dio importancia al tema.

Le entregó los documentos a Kindaichi.

—¿Quién era la persona que te habló?

—Un amigo de la infancia. Su nombre es Oikawa —respondió Iwaizumi inmediatamente.

—Uh, así que hay alguien capaz de hacer que Iwaizumi-san tenga esa expresión tan desesperada en el rostro.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiese replicar algo, Kindaichi agregó:

—Oikawa, eh.

Kindaichi se marchó.

¿Era una expresión desesperada? Trató de imaginársela, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue el recuerdo de un Oikawa acurrucado contra su pecho, como si buscase protección absoluta. Pero en esos momentos se había sentido tan lejano, como una ilusión más.

Aunque quisiera, no podía pensar en nadie más que él. Y le molestó. Su ausencia había acrecentado la añoranza y su soledad.

 **.**

El verano dio paso al otoño. La temperatura comenzó a descender lentamente y la temporada de lluvias llegó.

Los papeles de divorcio de Oikawa fueron firmados y los doctores le dieron un estimado de dos años más para jugar sin arriesgarse a dañar irreparablemente su rodilla.

Oikawa rió suavemente cuando vio a Iwaizumi pasar por la puerta. Estaba acostado sobre una cama que lucía demasiado grande para él solo. Tenía un libro de ciencia ficción entre las manos.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ¿Trajiste mi película favorita?

Así era. Dejó la bolsa de papel sobre el borde de la cama, junto con una caja de pastelillos y una soda de melón.

—¿Iwa-chan...? —Oikawa lo miró confundido— ¿A qué se deben tantos regalos? ¿Estamos celebrando algo?

Iwaizumi no habló. Se sentó al borde de la cama de Oikawa y utilizó su mejor expresión seria para darle credibilidad a sus palabras mientras rezaba porque Oikawa no descubriera su mentira.

Estaba buscando un pretexto para por fin apartarse de él, aunque no fuese el mejor. Quería que su despedida fuese corta, sin espacios para que alguien, especialmente él, se arrepintiera.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Iwaizumi soltó la primera frase, sintiendo que su cuerpo entero intentaba gritar y evitar lo que diría a continuación.

—Ya no soy lo mejor para ti. Lo siento. Gracias por todos estos años.

Contuvo la respiración. Y luego tomó una bocanada de aire. Lo extrañaría tanto, tanto, tanto.

Los ojos de Oikawa se abrieron lentamente, más sorprendido que confundido. Notó que los gestos de Iwaizumi se endurecieron.

—¿A qué te refieres con que "ya no eres lo mejor para mí"? ¿De qué estás hablando, Iwa-chan? —Oikawa no quería creerlo.

Pero Iwaizumi evitó cruzar miradas con él. Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente.

—Lo siento. No soy lo suficientemente egoísta para querer arrebatarte cosas que aún puedes conseguir.

—¿Qué...?

—De verdad espero tu felicidad, Tooru.

Antes de que Oikawa pudiese decir algo más, Iwaizumi prácticamente huyó de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No era la mejor despedida y, sin embargo, se convenció de que así estaba bien. No podía arriesgarse a dar más pasos hacia Oikawa sólo para terminar con el corazón roto, por milésima vez. Estaba cansado.

Y aunque Oikawa dijera que sí, quizás algún día se arrepentiría y todos esos pasos que alguna vez dio en su dirección, terminarían yendo hacia otra persona.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar las palabras de súplica que Oikawa terminó gritando.

* * *

 _"Es el amor con sus mitologías, con sus pequeñas magias inútiles."_

 **.**

Oikawa le pasó un billete de mil yenes al taxista, sin ni siquiera molestarse en tomar su cambio. Cerró la puerta del auto fuertemente al tomar sus muletas. Tampoco ni siquiera se preocupó en cubrirse de la lluvia y sintió poco a poco la lluvia mojar sus hombros. Su zapato cayó en un charco, mojando parte de sus pantalones. Pero no podía importarle más.

Como pudo, caminó hasta el edificio de departamentos y el guardia de la entrada lo miró inquisitivo.

—¿Busca a alguien, señor?

Oikawa siguió cogeando hasta el elevador, sin responderle inmediatamente.

—Voy al departamento 508. Matsukawa Issei.

El elevador abrió las puertas ante él y Oikawa no se detuvo a esperar más palabras del guardia. Apretó el botón del quinto piso y se recargó contra las paredes de metal.

Por alguna razón, la cicatriz de su rodilla dolía más que el moretón que comenzaba a aparecer en su mandíbula.

El timbre del elevador le anunció que había llegado al piso solicitado y, casi riendo para contener las lágrimas, caminó hasta el pasillo y tocó la puerta del departamento de sus amigos con fuerza.

Pronto, escuchó varios pasos acercarse a la puerta con rapidez y luego la puerta rechinar al abrirse.

Y Oikawa se desplomó sobre los brazos de Hanamaki, de repente, dejando que las muletas cayeran al suelo y rompieran el silencio del lugar.

—¿Oikawa? —preguntó Matsukawa detrás de su pareja. Sonaba preocupado— Es casi medianoche. ¿Sucedió algo?

Pero Oikawa estaba demasiado ocupado sollozando contra la camiseta de Hanamaki como para responder su pregunta. Hanamaki tomó a Oikawa por el torso y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el interior del departamento.

Allí, tomó el saco mojado de Oikawa y secó su cabello mientras él seguía llorando en silencio. Nadie habló en todo ese tiempo.

—Sucedió algo con Iwaizumi —afirmó Matsukawa.

No era la primera vez que Oikawa corría a los brazos de sus amigos para buscar un poco de consuelo. Había pasado tantas veces desde que tenían quince años que ya habían perdido la cuenta. Oikawa siempre llegaba hecho un lío de lágrimas y mocos, e Iwaizumi siempre hablaba alrededor de dos horas después para preguntar si Oikawa estaba bien.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, Oikawa se rehusaba a hablar, únicamente con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas incesantemente y la respiración agitada.

Hanamaki le dio una camiseta vieja y unos shorts desteñidos para que se cambiara su ropa mojada.

Decidieron darle unas cuantas horas para que se tranquilizara.

No obstante, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo impiadosa y las lágrimas Oikawa no parecían detenerse.

 **.**

Atrapados en el pequeño auto de la mamá de Iwaizumi, Oikawa se dio cuenta que algo era diferente.

No era el mismo perfume, ni el mismo calor, ni las mismas miradas.

Era observar a su amigo de la infancia, de toda la vida, y notar las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía, los labios rosáceos, las manos grandes y rudas, el cabello negro y la expresión que se suavizaba cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Era negarlo y admirarlo todo al mismo tiempo.

—No podemos ir a otro lugar —murmuró Iwaizumi, con los ojos en el camino—. El auto se averió.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Oikawa se echó a reír, fuerte, lanzando carcajadas al aire y sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

Iwaizumi lo miró, perplejo.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Oikawa se talló los ojos y volvió a reír, ahora suavemente.

—¡Estamos en medio de la nada, Iwa-chan!

—Bueno, como puedes ver, eso es bastante obvio —gruñó Iwaizumi.

—¡Y no hay señal en este lugar! —y Oikawa rió de nuevo, soltando carcajadas.

—Aún sigo sin verle lo gracioso a esta situación.

—La mala suerte te persigue, Iwa-chan. ¡Justo ayer recibiste tu licencia para conducir!

Iwaizumi golpeó sin fuerzas la cabeza Oikawa y volvió a gruñir.

El atardecer caía del otro lado de la carretera, coloreando el cielo de tonos anaranjados y rosas.

—No hay señal y estamos en medio de la nada, además de que ya se está haciendo tarde —declaró Iwaizumi—. Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí y esperar a que alguien más pase para pedirle ayuda.

Ambos miraron el atardecer en silencio y fue un momento tan pacífico, con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando las pestañas de Iwaizumi. Oikawa volvió a negarlo todo sin apartar la vista.

Al cabo de un rato, Iwaizumi reclinó el asiento y se dispuso a dormir. Le dio la espalda y utilizó sus brazos como almohada. Aunque era difícil que dos adolescentes gigantes pudiesen dormir cómodamente en un auto tan pequeño, Oikawa no tuvo mayores problemas.

Esa noche las estrellas lucían especialmente preciosas y Oikawa quería reír de nuevo pero Iwaizumi probablemente lo sacaría del auto si hacía ruido. Contempló la espalda de Iwaizumi, con los músculos tensándose detrás de la tela hasta que sus propios ojos se sintieron pesados.

En la profundidad de sus pensamientos, supo muy bien qué era lo que había cambiado. No era Iwaizumi. Sin embargo, en cuanto la respuesta llegó, Oikawa la ignoró y fingió que esos sentimientos eran sólo soledad.

 **.**

Akane-chan era guapa, provenía de una buena familia y parecía ignorar su mala personalidad. Más bien, era como si desconociera al Oikawa egoísta, caprichoso y frágil.

La familia de Akane-chan les había regalado un bonito departamento como regalo de bodas. Estaba cerca de la estación y tenía una excelente vista a la ciudad.

—Iwa-chan no ha respondido mis mensajes.

—Quizás está en una cita con alguien y no puede responderte —respondió Akane, con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica.

La insinuación de que Iwaizumi tuviese a alguien más tomó a Oikawa por sorpresa y, por unos momentos, algo parecido a la rabia se acumuló dentro de él.

—Iwa-chan es la persona más gruñona que conozco. Nadie podría lidiar con su ceño fruncido todo el día —respondió Oikawa, tratando de reconfortarse a sí mismo.

Akane rió.

—Iwaizumi-san luce como una buena persona. No creo que sea tan malo como tú lo haces sonar.

Oikawa miró a su esposa y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Mentí: Iwa-chan es la persona más amable que conozco.

—¿Sabes, Tooru? —dijo Akane, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa, con un tono condescendiente— A veces me da la impresión de que estás desesperado por conseguir la atención de Iwaizumi-san.

Oikawa fue incapaz de negar eso.

—Deberías dejar que Iwaizumi-san viva su vida. Déjalo de molestar con tantos mensajes. Si no los ha respondido es por algo, ¿no crees?

Le fue difícil imaginarse una vida donde él ya no fuese parte de la rutina de Iwaizumi. Después de todo, veintisiete años de compartirlo todo era difícil de reemplazar.

Oikawa fingió no haber visto la mirada de lástima que su esposa mantuvo por unos momentos.

No podía replicarle nada, no cuando recordó que Iwaizumi ni siquiera lo miró el día de su boda y desapareció justo antes de la celebración.

Siempre había estado desesperado por su atención. Porque él conocía al Iwaizumi amable, al Iwaizumi que reía cuando alguien contaba chistes malos, al Iwaizumi que le aterraba el no poder cumplir las expectativas de los demás.

Siempre había querido ser el único, el mejor.

 **.**

Iwaizumi llamó justo después de dos horas, ya cuando Oikawa se había cansado de llorar y dormía en el sillón cubierto de un montón de mantas.

Hanamaki contestó la llamada.

—Parece que adoptamos a un niño por una noche, Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Cómo está... Oikawa?

—Hummm... Bueno, aparte de haber llegado empapado y llorando a nuestro departamento casi a la medianoche, luce bien.

Iwaizumi volvió a suspirar.

—Lo siento. Es mi culpa.

—Sólo dinos qué sucedió.

 **.**

Como ya se lo imaginaba, Oikawa no podía soportar el pensamiento de que Iwaizumi estuviese con alguien más, de que algún desconocido le arrebatara a _su Iwa-chan_ y lo dejara sin nada. Y eran más que celos, era un sentimiento de posesividad tan agresivo que incluso él mismo se sorprendió de que algo tan feo existiera dentro de él.

Porque ahora Oikawa no tenía a nadie más que a Iwaizumi. Akane-chan lo había botado, el departamento había sido vendido, su carrera estaba prácticamente arruinada, al igual que su rodilla.

Tocó el timbre del departamento de Iwaizumi varias veces hasta que alguien le abrió.

Un chico un poco más alto que él abrió la puerta y lo miró, confundido.

—¿Dónde está Iwaizumi? —espetó Oikawa.

—Oh, ah... Iwaizumi-san... —el joven pareció meditar un momento— Está ocupado. ¿Quién lo busca?

Pero en vez de darle una respuesta, prácticamente lo empujó a un lado y forzó su camino hacia el interior. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y giró su cuerpo entero para mirar al desconocido.

—¿Tú eres quien está saliendo con Iwaizumi?

El evidente sonrojo del chico lo delató.

Y Oikawa no supo cómo controlarse, en un arrebato de celos, de frustración y desesperación. Rió amargamente y sonrió.

—¿Se siente bien tomar la mano de Iwaizumi? ¿Eh? —su boca estaba llena de veneno y la única parte racional que quedaba en su cabeza intentaba detener esas palabras, pero ya era muy tarde— Tú nunca conocerás a Iwa-chan como yo lo hago.

Iwaizumi salió de la cocina justo cuando Oikawa terminó de pronunciar esa oración. El chico lucía como si fuese a llorar de un momento a otro, completamente sorprendido. Oikawa volvió a sonreír.

Estaba siendo infantil, como un niño cruel que no tenía más satisfacción que hacer llorar a otros niños. Y no podía detenerse, porque si lo hacía, él sería quien terminaría llorando.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Iwaizumi se acercó hacia ellos y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la situación.

Kindaichi estaba visiblemente tratando de no llorar. Miró a Iwaizumi y se puso los zapatos rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Iwaizumi-san... T-Tengo que irme.

Iwaizumi apenas tuvo tiempo para poder responderle. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Kindaichi salió corriendo por la puerta.

Oikawa detuvo a Iwaizumi del brazo, sujetándolo fuertemente, para que no pudiese ir tras Kindaichi.

Entonces Iwaizumi cerró la puerta de un azotón y sacudió su brazo del agarre de Oikawa.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Iwaizumi le gritó.

La sacudida había hecho que Oikawa cayera al piso, dejando sus muletas a un lado. Ahora que el ataque de rabia y celos había pasado, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo explicar sus sentimientos.

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente Oikawa—. Nunca lo supe.

—Eso no te da derecho a venir a mi casa a gritarle a Kindaichi cosas crueles.

Oikawa rió amargamente.

—Ah, así que su nombre es Kindaichi.

Iwaizumi lo miró desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesto.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres, Oikawa? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Todas las cosas que Oikawa quería decirle pasaron por su mente sin saber cómo pronuciarlas. Lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, con los ojos abiertos y atentos, luchando por que las lágrimas no lo traicionaran. Quería decirle todo lo que había negado por años.

—No sé lo que quiero, Iwa-chan —declaró—. No sé si quiero arruinarte y arrastrarte conmigo. No sé si quiero que seas infeliz. No sé si quiero que te quedes conmigo por siempre y me mires sólo a mí.

Esas no eran las palabras que quería decir. Mientras se incorporaba lentamente, soltando risitas amargas, sintió la mirada penetrante de Iwaizumi, impasible.

—Deja de ser egoísta, Oikawa.

—Quiero ser el único, el mejor en el corazón de Iwa-chan.

Los músculos de Iwaizumi se relajaron y bajó los brazos, suspirando.

—Voy a llamar a un taxi. Ve a casa.

Oikawa volvió a reír, agachando la cabeza.

—Ah. Akane-chan vendió el departamento. No tengo a dónde ir.

Iwaizumi guardó silencio.

—Entonces voy a llamar a tu hermana para que venga a recogerte. No quiero tener que lidiar contigo ahora mismo.

Allí estaba de nuevo, tratando de apartarlo. Oikawa se enfureció. Tomó a Iwaizumi del cuello de la camiseta, acercándolo a su rostro.

—¿Por qué sigues tratando de huir de mí? —le gritó.

Iwaizumi lució sorprendido por unos momentos, pero luego respondió tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos y tratando de apartarlo de él.

—¿Es por Kindaichi? ¿Estás tratando de alejarte de mí por él? ¿Acaso saldrás con cualquiera mientras no sean yo?

El puñetazo a la mandíbula lo tuvo bien merecido. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Iwaizumi jamás tendría una relación con alguien si no iba en serio.

Pero Oikawa estaba dolido, estaba celoso y no sabía qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que reprimió durante años. No sabía si golpear a Iwaizumi o besarlo allí mismo.

Se tambaleó un poco y se impulsó con su pierna izquierda para darle un cabezazo a Iwaizumi. Ambos fueron empujados hacia atrás con el impacto y Oikawa cayó de nuevo al piso.

—Hajime, ya no tengo nada —Oikawa susurró—. Lo perdí todo. No quiero perderte a ti también.

E Iwaizumi se arrodilló ante él.

—Deja de ser tan amable conmigo, no me lo merezco.

Las lágrimas tibias se sintieron tan extrañas sobre su piel. No sabía cómo detenerlas. Estaba desesperado, se sentía estúpido.

Y entonces miró el rostro de Iwaizumi, su Iwa-chan, las mismas facciones que por tantos años había intentado ignorar, los sentimientos que siempre había rechazado. Allí estaba, mirándolo con intensidad, con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas levementes fruncidas. Allí estaba, y eso era todo lo que quería, lo que habría de necesitar.

Las palabras salieron de su garganta sin pensar, como acto reflejo, por puro instinto.

—Te amo, Hajime.

 **.**

Oikawa despertó al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados y con un increíble dolor de cabeza. El sonido del aceite en el sartén y la suave música de los ochenta que amaba Matsukawa terminaron por despertarlo.

Aún un poco aletargado, tomó una manta del montón que tenía encima y se sentó en la pequeña mesa, esperando el desayuno.

Matsukawa le sonrió consoladoramente.

—¿Cómo se siente nuestra Bella Durmiente?

—Como si hubiesen pisoteado mi corazón, pero estoy bien, gracias, Mattsun —el sarcasmo de su oración fue arruinada por el ligero carraspeo de su voz.

Pronto, Hanamaki llegó con un plato de tocino y huevos estrellados. Oikawa no tenía apetito así que cambió el desayuno por una taza de café.

Miró por la ventana las calles mojadas y el cielo nublado.

—Sabes —comenzó Matsukawa—, Iwaizumi habló anoche preguntando cómo estabas.

Oikawa sólo una risa agria.

—Supongo que también les contó todo lo que pasó —murmuró Oikawa.

Sus dos amigos guardaron silencio.

—Siempre que ustedes peleaban, Iwaizumi jamás fallaba en hablarnos dos horas después para preguntarnos cómo estabas. Pero nunca te dijimos porque él nos pedía que no te comentáramos nada —Hanamaki dijo casualmente.

—¿Uh?

—Y rompió con la única novia que tuvo en la universidad porque dijo cosas malas sobre ti.

—O incluso cuando estudió más que nadie para entrar a la misma escuela que Oikawa.

Sus dos amigos asintieron.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Oikawa hizo una mueca.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa suspiraron al unísono. Lucían cansados, como un par de padres que no sabían cómo explicarles las cosas a sus hijos.

—Ustedes dos son unos idiotas.

—Iwaizumi por huir y tú por seguirle la corriente —Matsukawa entrecerró los ojos.

Antes de que Oikawa pudiese hacerse el ofendido, Hanamaki suspiró.

—Makki, pero él me apartó ayer cuando intenté besarlo.

—Dale tiempo. Aún cree que te mereces tu final feliz con una familia.

Lo único de que lo que Oikawa no estaba seguro era por qué había intentado apartar sus sentimientos tan evidentes por su mejor amigo, por qué se había casado, por qué había intentado _ser normal_ , cuando todo lo que había añorado estaba lejos de ser lo que el mundo había tenido preparado para él.

 **.**

A los dieciocho años Iwaizumi Hajime decidió que su primer amor jamás sería correspondido y que su destino era mantenerlo en silencio por siempre. O al menos hasta que se enamorara de alguien más y pudiese olvidar el dolor y la felicidad de su amor no correspondido.

Y aunque fuesen mentiras, aunque supiese que quizás jamás podría querer a alguien como él quería a Oikawa, se obligó a creer que estaría bien.

Sin embargo, no había ni un sólo día en el que no deseara que Oikawa lo mirara a él, sólo a él, que pudiese botar su futuro feliz con una familia y quedarse con él. No le quedaba más que rezar, en total silencio, que Oikawa algún día diera pasos en su dirección.

 **.**

Al final, rompió con Kindaichi. Sabía que no era justo para ninguno de los dos y no podía traicionarse más creyendo que Oikawa algún día se esfumaría de sus pensamientos.

Se acomodó en su asiento del bar y bebió la cerveza lentamente. Recordó la misma tarde en la que Oikawa se había casado y lo mal que lo había pasado en ese mismo lugar. Antes de que pudiese seguir recordando, Matsukawa se sentó en el asiento de a lado.

Palmeó fuertemente su espalda.

—¡Iwaizumi! ¡Si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrán arrugas antes de que cumplas treinta y cinco!

—Hablar tanto con Oikawa te está haciendo daño.

Matsukawa asintió.

—¿Dónde está Hanamaki?

—Oh, Makki. Tuvo trabajo de último momento y no pudo venir. Así que está noche sólo somos los dos.

En vez de responderle, le dio varios tragos a su cerveza.

—¿Cómo está Oikawa? —preguntó después de un rato.

Matsukawa enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? ¿No es más fácil que le hables y se lo preguntes tú mismo?

—No... No puedo...

—¿Por qué? ¿De qué estás huyendo ahora que sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, _Iwa-chan_?

Iwaizumi realmente odiaba las preguntas de Matsukawa. Hizo una nota mental de conseguirse amigos que no lo golpearan justo donde le dolía, aunque tuviesen razón.

—¿Qué tal si al final se arrepiente y decide que, después de todo, sólo somos amigos? No creo poder lidiar con eso de nuevo.

Matsukawa suspiró.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el Iwaizumi que no habría dudado en golpear con una pelota de volleyball a los demás ante la más mínima vacilación?

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió.

—Oh, claro que es lo mismo. No sólo Oikawa puede ser egoísta.

Iwaizumi contempló sus elecciones: seguir huyendo de Oikawa y de su eterno miedo a no ser suficiente para Oikawa, o enfrentarlo y decirle lo que por muchos años había tratado de ocultar. Cerró las manos y pudo escuchar la confesión de amor que por tanto tiempo había esperado.

Sin embargo, Matsukawa no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar.

—Ah, cierto. Si quieres arreglar las cosas con Oikawa, creo que este sería un buen momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oikawa está en el hospital de nuevo.

 **.**

—¿Estoy bien...? —respondió Oikawa— El doctor me hizo quedarme un día porque quería hacer un par de pruebas mañana.

Iwaizumi hizo otra nota de mental de asesinar a Matsukawa cuando lo viera de nuevo.

El silencio en la habitación se volvió incómodo. Iwaizumi arrastró una silla para sentarse junto a Oikawa. Dejó los pastelillos y la soda de melón en un buró y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Has... estado comiendo bien? —susurró.

—Hum. Me mudé temporalmente a la casa de mi hermana. Además mi mamá también está allí temporalmente porque mi hermana está embarazada, así que nos está cuidando a todos como en los viejos tiempos.

Ambos cayeron en el silencio de nuevo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Iwaizumi—. Debí habértelo dicho antes.

—¿Sabes, Iwa-chan? No hay ni un sólo día en el que no extrañe tu comida.

Iwaizumi sintió que Oikawa alcanzaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. La calidez que añoró por tantos años por fin estaba allí. Y los dedos encajaban perfectamente.

—Yo también debo disculparme —dijo Oikawa—. Por haber estado negándote tanto tiempo pero quererte sólo para mí sin nada a cambio.

Iwaizumi alzó la mirada, sólo para verlo como si el mundo fuese a acabar en sus pupilas. Y estaba bien por él, que el mundo se destruyera, que su corazón dejase de latir en ese momento. Estaba bien, porque por fin estaba allí y nada habría de separarlo de la mano que lo estrechaba como si jamás hubiese tocado su piel.

—Deberíamos agradecerles después a Matsukawa y a Hanamaki —Iwaizumi propuso después de un rato.

La risa suave de Oikawa invadió la habitación. No era como las risas que últimamente había escuchado. El sonido era de felicidad, de puro amor.

—De verdad.

Ambos se miraron como si jamás se hubiesen visto antes, poniéndose al corriente con las pequeñas arrugas y todos esos detalles de los que se habían perdido. Entonces Oikawa volvió a reír.

—Ahora que ya pasaron las disculpas y los arrepentimientos —Oikawa lo miró desde su lugar, juguetón—. ¿A qué hora vas a besarme, Iwa-chan?

Sin una palabra más y una sonrisa, Iwaizumi obedeció y dejó su lugar para encontrarse, por fin, con el único hogar que había anhelado por más de diez años, entre risas y caricias que encontraron su camino rápidamente, tan naturalmente como respirar.

 **.**

Oikawa fue despertado con la sensación de los labios de Iwaizumi sobre su frente. Apenas entreabrió los ojos, lastimando sus pupilas con la luz del amanecer que se colaba por la ventana.

—¿Ya llegó el taxi?

—No. Preparé el desayuno. Levántate o se nos hará tarde

Cuando se levantó de la cama, notó que Iwaizumi ya estaba vestido y el desayuno en la mesa. Su estómago gruñó en respuesta.

Se sentó a la mesa y engulló el desayuno con genuino entusiasmo. Se preguntó dónde había aprendido Iwaizumi a cocinar. Mientras tanto, Iwaizumi sacó las dos maletas de la habitación y las dejó cerca de la puerta.

—Tienes alrededor de treinta minutos para cambiarte. Nuestro vuelo sale a las diez.

Oikawa asintió. Observó a Iwaizumi regar las plantas, tender la cama, empacar su laptop y guardar las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo. Volvió a apresurar a Oikawa.

Lentamente, Oikawa dejó la mesa y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa. Usó su camiseta favorita, la que tenía un "atroz" patrón de aliens según Iwaizumi, y un par de jeans.

No obstante, cuando asomó la cabeza para preguntarle a Iwaizumi si ya estaba todo listo, se encontró con Iwaizumi tarareando una canción suavemente mientras lavaba los últimos platos del desayuno.

Y el sonido se deslizó dentro de él, como azucar disolviéndose en té negro, y todo se sintió completamente normal. Como si aquello siempre hubiese estado predispuesto a ser.

—Vámonos, Iwa-chan. Antes de que jamás quiera salir de este departamento.

Iwaizumi se sobresaltó con la voz de Oikawa y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Y Oikawa rió. Porque podía ser el Oikawa egoísta, el Oikawa caprichoso, el Oikawa que le tenía miedo a las películas de terror, y aún así ese lugar lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, sin un sólo reproche.

Y entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de Iwaizumi y nada, nunca, jamás, se había sentido tan bien en sus manos.

* * *

 **Notas:** En mis vacaciones leí un fic angst iwaoi que no terminaba de la manera que quería y me sentí muy, muy frustrada, así que lo que primero que hice cuando tuve una computadora cerca fue escribir esto. También, ¿vieron el último capítulo de Haikyuu!? ¿Cómo podría hacer sufrir más a mis bebés de Seijoh? Imposible.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
